Marvel: 2010-08-25 - Confession and Revelation
Kurt's been calling this med bay bed home since being returned from Hell. He was in pretty tough shape when he was brought back, but whatever magic Jimaine wove upon him to help with his injuries seems to still be in effect. He's been unconcious pretty regularly, though perfectly stable and it led Dr. McCoy to theorize about the increased metabolic healing rate causing the need for the excessive sleep in turn. But In just days, Kurt's burns are gone and he's looking back to his good old self once again as he yawns and stretches, tugging on some of the leads attaching him to the moniters, "Ach du lieber... I've been having most increible dreams..." he mutters to himself. Opening his eyes he blinks and looks about, "Or were they being dreams at all?" Simone smiles brightly upon seeing Kurt wake. She's been feeling terrible about so many things, most of all finding out all her worries were true.. that Kurt was in trouble and then not being there for him when he needed her most. She reaches out to take his hand gently "... you've been through a lot.. so.. maybe a bit of both? " she says, scooting her chair closer to his bed so they can talk. Kurt Wagner blinks, 'oh no! I died und fine myself nursed by an angel?" he smiles warmly at Simone and lifts her hand to his lips to kiss the back of her fingers as she holds onto his hand, then he starts looks at all the wires covering him, "Ummm ist I now being the Bionic Nightcrawler?" Simone tries not to wince at his joke but she shakes her head. "As far as I understand it luv, you are whole and safe. I am so sorry I.. can't claim any hand in that. I don't know all of the details.. just that some woman, a sorceress? appeared when I was away from the school, and summoned those available to rescue you from.. well the realm you were being held in." Kurt Wagner blushes brightly, mixing with the blue fur to give his face an almost purplish look, "Ja... Jimaine... it had been so long..." he bites his lip a bit as he sorts through conflicting thoughts, emotions and how he should explain to Simone about Jimaine... and trying to remember how much he's already told her. The winged girl arches a brow at the blush but doesn't tease or comment upon it. Only a soft "Oh... is that who it was.. she was..Margali's daughter..right?" she says, hoping she recalls correctly. She sighs softly "Do you need anything? hungry? I can go fetch something for you?" Kurt Wagner nods his head, "Ja. Jimaine ist being Margali's daughter by blood. She was also miene partner upon that trapese when we were both younger. Until I was coming to America to continue meine careeer und she was staying there to learn her mother's ways." He voice goes a bit more quiet, 'She was also miene first love... To be expected I guess how mcuh we were always together growing up..." Simone frowns a bit. Just how much can these magical people know and do? Oh my! Was this some sneaky slight that a witch tampered with fate so she wasn't there for Kurt? Or just the randomness of the universe? Oh how green eyed monsters can weave such thoughts! However she quiets her conflicting thoughts and focuses in on the facts she knows. Kurt is here. with her. Safe. That is what matters most. "...so.. how..are you feeling?" she asks, since he brought up Family. She might go try to find TJ if it seems he's strong enough. Kurt Wagner shrugs his shoulders, "Phsyically I am feeling fine. Spiritually I am feeling most ashamed of meineself now as I am remember what happened Meine Liebchen. I fear I have ben untrue to you... whne we were there... when I was seeing her hood down und there she was before me again after all these years... I could nicht help myself from kissing Jimaine once again..." Simone does not look happy. But at least she isn't screaming. Or storming off. She doesn't even look angry. Just very very uncomfortable and sad. "....You.. were.. overjoyed to see some one very important to you.. who was getting you out of Hell.. how could I.. fault you for that?" she breathes out softly. "... but she isn't here now.. I'm not sure where she went after wards.. you' have to ask the others." Kurt Wagner shakes his head, "She is following in the path of her Mother... She goes where the winding path takes her und until she is meant to be found, no force on earth would be able ot find her I am sure... When I saw her though... it was being like we were teenagers again... sneaking off together to share our little silly secrets mit each other und steal away a few percious moments alone once again..." He sighs and shake shis head, 'Childish foolishness..." Simone squeezes Kurt's hand gently. "Then she's made her choice.. " she says, glad this other woman may not turn up again. Now all she was to worry about whoever TJ's mother is! She doesn't know what else to say, it's all so akward! Kurt Wagner smiles up at Simone and kisses her hand again, "Und I do nicht have any regrets of miene choice to be with you. But I was afraid f how you might think less of me because of meine impulsiveness..." Simone smiles at that and shake she head. "I can easily forgive you for that, if you can forgive me for not being there to help when you really needed it.. " because really that bothers her much more than the kiss of an old flame. Kurt Wagner shakes his head and smiles, "None of us can be everywhere at once." of course he has yet to ever meet Jaime Maddrox, but that's a whole other story. "It ist being miene own fault as much as anything else for being so reckless un impulsive. I should have listened more to your own intuition. I am just happy that those who did come were nicht hurt risking themselves for me or else I would haev to wonder if it had been worth it. But there was being some ladies there that I nicht was recognizing. Were there new people brought to the school while I was gone?" And here we go. She hides her grimace. "...Yes.. quite.. a few.. actually Logan's here to stay.. and a woman .. Ororo, she's joined us.. she was living in Africa as a rain goddess.. and.. then..there is.. TJ..." she says sheepishly, biting at her lip. "She..really needs to talk to you about some things.. important things.. if you feel up for it.." Kurt Wagner nods his head, 'Ja... Ororo was being a black woman with white hair? I remember her... she was being using winds to keep the arrows from striking me again... Und TJ... she ist being the woman whose mutation looks much like meine?" Simone quietly nods. That would be a yes. She bites her lip some more. There were arrows? aaiiee! Kurt Wagner furrows his brow, "I.... it is hard to rememerb... I thought I woke up once und throught I was dreaming. She was there but I have had dreams from when I was a child of what ti would be like if everyone in the world normally looked like me und I was not the unique one... I thought I was dreaming it again..." Simone shakes her head. "It..well she isn't an..imagination.. she's real.. she's staying here at the mansion.. for now anyway.. I really should go find her.. the sooner we get this over with the better." she rattles out. Kurt Wagner nods his head "Alright Simone. I shall be here. I am nicht sure even my teleports could untangle me from this web of wires..." He grins broadly. Simone rubs at her forehead and ambles out. It takes her a little while but eventually she finds Nocturne and escorts her back to the med room. "Kurt.. this is TJ... " she says making a hastey introduction.. "And.. I'll let you two.. chat.." and she starts to turn to make her escape! Nocturne was a little surprised when Simone came to find her but she went downstairs without any questioning. She'd been thinking about dropping by anyway and this just speeds things up a bit. Upon arriving she lifts a hand to wave, head tilting toward him. "Hey there. You're looking better." Kurt Wagner blinks at Simone and raises his eyebrow as she comes back with TJ, then tries to flee again, "I just wake up und you already have another date meine leibchen?" he chuckles and starts to looks Nocturne over... diffferences yes, but undeniable similiarities... She could be his sister... But she said she wasn't. A cousin perhaps? But could that mean there were more out there that looked like the two of them? There could even be a whole Village of the Nightcrawlers! "Guten Tag again Fraulein. Simone was saying you wished to talk to me more now that my head is put back together?" Simone is going to molt her feathers under all this stress! She bites at her lip, causing another crease. "..it..might be better.. if you don't have an audiance.." she says quietly but doesn't yet leave. Instead she leans against the door frame waiting for his responce. Nocturne looks between the two and briefly rubs the back of her neck. Definitely some awkwardness going on right now. She learned that Kurt hasn't actually been told yet, so it sounds like that's going to get to be her duty. "Yeah, but how are you feeling first?" Then she looks back to Simone and adds, "Well..you already know, so it doesn't bother me." Kurt Wagner blinks a bit in surprise at SImone. Something serious is definitely going on. "Like I have ever been one to not like an audience?" He smiles and blows a kiss to Simone, "if you feel you must go, you will return to me soon I hope?" He looks over at TJ and tugs at once of the wires, "Well I'm a bit diretessed trying to think of how I'm going to get these things off mit nicht ripping out circles of hair und leaving me polkadotted. But otherwise I ist being fine." Simone feels caught by conflicting sensation of loyalty and protection. She doesn't want to leave him, but she doesn't want to make him feel worse! But after a moment she sighs. "Alright.. I'll stay.. " she whispers, hoping, praying she's making the right decision. She goes back to the chair she'd been sitting on before. Just before Simone does head back to the chair, TJ gives her an encouraging gesture in that direction. "Good, because, well, I know you two are together here and that's cool." She winds up taking a spot on an adjacent table, crouched upon it rather than using a chair or simply standing. With tail again, it sways slowly behind her before stopping for the most part as she grows a little more serious. "You remember when you asked if I was one of your siblings and I said no, that it was something else?" she checks first. Kurt Wagner nods his head, "Ja. Though I would nicht think that such strikin similarity would come from Cousins at best." He ponders a moment and holds up a wanring finger, "You had better nicht be telling me you are being meine evil clone out to take over the world. I would have to oppose you in that." Simone actually smiles at that as she curls up in the chair, her elbow resting upon the back so her wings arn't crushed by the cusion. "She doesn't have a fu manchu so she isn't." she softly jokes. Nocturne raises a brow. "That would almost be easier, I think." She grins for a moment but it passes as she grows more serious again. "Anyway, you're probably going to find this hard to believe but..I'm your daughter, from the future..or a future anyway. I'm not too sure it's actually this one." Her brows furrow this time, scrunching together. "I'm TJ Wagner." Kurt Wagner blinks and looks at Nocturne with his jaw hanging over a bit. He glances over at Simone, trying to search her face for clues if this si some sort of odd practical joke or what. "Unglaublich..." he glances over at Simone, "You already knew? So you mean that we... in the future... Ach du lieber, I'm going to have to pay attention to when I'm protected... I could be causing you nicht to be if I'm nicht careful..." Simone shakes her head. "No Kurt.. she's not mine...or well.. damn.. " she sighs, looking away. "Or some other version of me or however the heck that works." she says, voice strained. Yep this was a bad idea to stay. Nocturne bites her lower lip. "See, that's the thing..she didn't wind up as my mother. It was someone else." She's quick to add, more for both their sakes than hers, "The Professor's been having me compare things between this world and the one I came from, and there have been enough differences that..let's just say I don't think you two have anything to worry about here." It's kind of hard on her as well. She /wanted/ him to be her father, her real father. "I would've called you dad but it doesn't look like you'll end up being my dad here," she adds quietly, and she chews on her lip more than before. Kurt Wagner blinks and furrows his brow as he tries to think... he can't deny the resembances and incredible as it might be he could see her as his daughter... but if it wasn't Simone... who could it be? A thought gnaws at him and the guilt from his reaction earlier wells up once again. He doesn't want to ask but he can't just leave it unknown either. What if... What if he and Jimaine hadn't gone their own ways. Could this have been his Daughter then? "Was your Mutti's name... Jimaine?" Simone folds her arms over her chest and looks at the walls, at the floor, even the ceiling. She doesn't want to think about all the insane what ifs and whys. Nocturne shakes her head quickly. "No..it wasn't her, but things were the same with you, or..I guess with /my/ dad where I came from, with the circus and Stefan and everything else." She turns toward Simone then looks at both of them again. "I don't think it would be a good idea if I said who my mother was, because it probably doesn't matter here and I don't want you second-guessing each other. You need to know how I ended up here, though." Kurt Wagner blinks and raises his eyebrows, 'I am fearing I am nicht the scientist that Hank ist being to understanding a person coming from one reality to another... even the old tales do nicht really ponder such an idea unless one or the other was being a realm of Faerie... But I will try to understand as best as I can." Simone does not voice her thoughts, but there is a briefly dark expression. Not knowing who it is is probably good, cause it means she can't do anything to said person. Of course it may also mean she's going to be quite paranoid about other gals. She tries to dismiss the thoughts. They aren't nice, not healthy. "I thought you said you din't know how you got here?" That's probably a big part of why Nocturne is keeping that bit to herself, yes. It's already going to be difficult without them knowing who 'mom' really is. She nods to Simone, explaining, "I mean, I don't know what happened to make me show up here, but I know we were in the middle of." More to Kurt she explains, "I grew up at the school. You..well, dad was there and mom was somewhere else but they stayed in touch. It was just the way it had to be. Long story short, something happened and my Xavier was killed and Logan was paralyzed, but he took over as headmaster and dad was the field leader. He got a lot more..serious, I guess." There's more, but she waits a few moments. Kurt Wagner nods his head as he ponders, "Ja... a threat that could paralyze the likes of Logan und killing of Xavier would be a very serious threat indeed..." Simone looks back, watching Kurt and his elsereality daughter. She can't help wonder what became of her in that other reality. Perhaps she never escaped the hunters who killed her friends. "You said it was the apocalypse or something? " "It was someone called the Shadow King, and he'd possessed Logan and made him do it. Something happened when the Professor died and..yeah," TJ explains, frowning. "I already told the Professor here and he's keeping an eye out for anything that might lead to something like that. But when I was old enough I was made an X-Man and dad really worked me hard. Sometimes I..guess I hated him for it, but I learned how important it was because of some other things that happened." Nodding to Simone, she goes on, "Yeah. Well, not the apocalypse, but an old mutant who called himself Apocalypse. Same thing, I guess. He was trying to do something with a machine he had and we were fighting him. Aunt Kate..I mean, Shadowcat..phased into it when I was by it and something happened. All I remember is this big flash then I woke up in someone's house upstate. They said they found me outside somewhere and took me in and when I saw a newspaper it was this year. The only thing I could think of was checking if the school existed here." Kurt Wagner blushes a bit and nods his head, "Ja... I would see mieneself doing that... it was much the same with the circus, you could nicht slack if you were to be a great performer... Und unlike that, this picture you paint would be more of a matter of life und death." He taps his chin as he thinks, "So we should keep a watch for these people, the Shadow King und the Apololypse. You said you noticed the year that was on the paper when you arrived here, what was the year when the accident happened? I am guessing it would be at least a couple of decades in the future unless I was having indiscressions when I was younger that proved fruitful without miene knowledge..." Simone looks up at the ceiling momentarily as the discussion turns to whens and wheres with that OTHER woman. Aaiieee! "Do you know what.. ah the shadow king? looked like? or apocalypse.. maybe we should try to write down some descriptions so we will know them when we see them.. " Nocturne starts to nod Kurt's way. "That was just it. Dad was preparing me for things he knew I'd have to be good enough to just act on without thinking, and it worked. I just worried that I wasn't living up to what he hoped I'd be, but not long before I ended up here I could tell he was happy with me." That memory at least makes her smile, then it fades. "Now I may never see him again but at least I've met you." The year she gives him indicates it's at least over two decades in the future and she adds, "I'm twenty now, too. And..it probably wasn't /you/ if you know what I mean." She sends Simone a somewhat sympathetic look. It's definitely not an easy thing to discuss. "The Professor's looking into that part, though," she adds regarding descriptions. Kurt Wagner reaches over to give Nocturne's hand a squeeze. 'I am sure he ist very proud of you.. er.. I was very proud of you? Err Iam very proud of you.. or however it ist working... This sit very confusing." Simone smirks. "Pretty much. " she comments, peanut gallery style. "Don't loose hope TJ..just because we don't know right now, doesn't mean we won't discover a way to send you back home.. if Kurt can be transported to another reality by ..magic.. well, and you can end up here.. surely we'll find a way ..eventually." "It's more confusing than that," TJ admits, happy for the squeeze at least. "When I heard you were here my head was flooded with thoughts of seeing what you were like around my age and all that, but right now I'd just like to talk and get to know you better. Oh, and take up swords with you." That makes her grin. "Right, Simone. Anything's possible. I just don't know what's going to happen so I just have to get used to where I am now, and I guess you have to get used to me existing here." Kurt Wagner chuckles and nods his head, "I am sure I will be resuming meine role in teaching fencing at least though if Herr Logan is remaining on at the school I am sure he ist much better at teachign general self defense. After all I am much more of a lover than a fighter." Which is good that ti must carry over to other realities or else TJ wouldn't exist now would she? Simone half smirks. "If Logan lets you.. he was trying to convince people that it wasn't a worth while skill.." she says, shaking her head but she is smiling lightly. Nocturne shakes her head. "It doesn't matter if it's worthwhile or not. Dad used to tell me 'You never know when you will end up on a pirate ship und need to know what you are doing,'" she says, putting more of a German accent into it, which she normally lacks. "But I'd just like to practice with you, that's all." Fortunately it seems the worst is over with, as far as reactions go. Kurt Wagner chuckles, 'Ahh, somehow I think that watching me und meine daughter crossing swords against each other could encourage them to wish to learn. Und there are some such as Lily that I am expecting would much rather be learning to use the sword und convincing herself it ist just for the sport und requirement of it rather than the desire to hurt someone else in an actual fight rather than taking Logan's more direct routes to learning self defense." Simone smiles a little. This is so going to take some getting used to. "I hope so.. " and she starts to slide out of the chair. "I'll let you two have some time to.. talk.. are you hungry at all Kurt? I'm going to go make a sandwich I think.. I can bring you up something?" Nocturne hops down to the floor and stands up straighter again, hands sliding into the pockets of the pants she's in. "I'm sure we could give them a show," she suggests to Kurt. She must be her father's daughter, talking about it like that. Then she adds to Simone, "Thanks for sticking around." Kurt Wagner nods his head, 'Ja, I feel as if I have not been eating for days. Anything would be good except nicht anythign Devilled. I am thinking I am staying clear of them for now." He smiles and nods to TJ. "Ja, if you are going to do something after all, you might as well make a good show of it while you do." Simone gives Kurt a smile, a lingering glance before she turns and saunters out quietly. Nocturne sticks around to talk a little longer, then excuses herself to give Simone and Kurt some more time to themselves once she returns with the food. Kurt Wagner settles into the bed to ponder all these now complications in his life that have sprung up suddenly. Who's been going around laying Chinese curses on him all of a sudden?